User talk:TimeMaster/2015 State Reform
--OuWTB 14:02, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Why? :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:04, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :I think on forehand that we are going to disagree and that takes away a lot of your cuteness :( --OuWTB 14:05, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Tell me what's wrong so I can (hopefully) improve it. I'm going to be working on it a lot in the future, also. Even this first section is far from done. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:08, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :::1. Oceana will not sacrifice a single centimeter of gain we've received so far. 2. You wanna make use less powerful :'( 3. Oshenna wants more autonomy 4. State Councils and departments should be kept, at least in Oshenna; 5. we want State Courts back :o --OuWTB 14:11, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::I agree on 4 and 5, those will be added later. On 1, 2, and 3, think about it this way: if AMWM or any other centralist is elected, they could just end all the autonomy that they've gotten so far. There will only be a little ground lost, like not providing bizarre, undemocratic benefits based on how many years one has lived in Oceana. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:13, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'm gonna have to oppose it though. Oshenna needs continuity and this is the only way we can keep that. User who have been around for a long time and built up the state with their own bare hands when there was nothing there need to be honoured with extra voting powers, as they know what's best for the state. Unlike young, inexperienced users who have not been around to see things like the Hurbanova Crisis. --OuWTB 14:15, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Also, my system seems to be the only working one. As Oshenna is the only state which shows some signs of active local politics. --OuWTB 14:17, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I wasn't round to see the Hurbanova Crisis, but I'm not young or inexperienced :o. HORTON11: • 14:18, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Well, that's discriminatory. Oceana has active politics because it has dedicated, active users like you. Hopefully we can extend that to other states. @Horton: agreed, I think Oos, Bart, Ben, Pierlot, and maybe Martijn are the only ones around from then, and only Bart and Oos are particularly active from those. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:19, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::After them, I was the next most active Oceana inhabitant. HORTON11: • 14:22, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::: :o At least those users know they should not contradict 'cle Oos :'( --OuWTB 14:23, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::: And am I contradicting you? HORTON11: • 14:25, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::No, cuz you gonna support me against TM :P --OuWTB 14:27, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Probably :P More likely if you support other states' local governmeny/autonomy/devolution as well. HORTON11: • 14:30, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::We gonna get a pro-state coalition this year. That's good :P --OuWTB 14:36, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I'm not sure why you wouldn't support this pro-state amendment. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:39, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Cuz you minimalize Oceana's right on self-determination :o --OuWTB 14:42, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::No, it just guarantees each state's right to self-governance. It doesn't decrease self-determination besides deleting a few takaviki, undemocratic things that I've stated earlier. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:46, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Sometimes, a pseudo-democracy is better than a full one though. This is one of those cases :P --OuWTB 14:51, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I have to interject. On Paper TIme's proposal seems good, but how many active users do we have to justify elections in every state? And not only that, to maintain an active government? HORTON11: • 14:52, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Probably only Oshenna, and Sylvania if it gets rid of the senate shit. --OuWTB 15:00, April 22, 2015 (UTC)